1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix display panel driving system and particularly to an electroluminescent (EL) panel driving system capable of attaining a high speed scanning and a low power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display panel having a large number of data lines and scane lines arranged in a matrix form and display cells, such as liquid crystal or EL display cells disposed at crossing points, is known as a matrix image display device. For example, a thin film EL image display panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,504 in which a brilliance modulation is performed by changing the voltage of data line side electrodes. However, as a matrix drive for this type of EL panel, there usually is adopted a so-called pre-charge type line sequential drive which drive is performed after going through a preliminary charge. Due to this pre-charge step, the power consumption increases and a pre-charge drive period of about 10-20 .mu.sec is required for each selected scan line, so the frame frequency is restricted and thus such driving system is not suitable for a high speed scanning.